Net Naughtiness
by Jo-chan3
Summary: Bejiita manages to get himself lost in CC, and ends up talking to Gokuu on the internet. The thing is, he starts to like him in THAT way...
1. Bejiitachan and the internet? FEH!

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ/GT. Me wish me did own DBZ/GT.  
  
Warning: This fic contains YAOI. That means if you don't like reading about two guys humping each other, then stay away! ^_~  
  
Shameless plug: If you have time, please visit http ://dragonballgirl. net (without the spaces) - it's my new site! And you know how hard it is to get traffic when you first put up a site ^-^;.  
  
'Net Naughtiness  
  
Bejiita sighed. He was so damn bored!  
  
'If that stupid onna would just hurry up and fix the gravity room...'  
  
He turned his head slightly to watch Mrs. Briefs, who was humming merrily to herself as she prepared the evening meal.  
  
'How can she be so damn happy?! What's there to be happy about?'  
  
Sighing again, he left the kitchen to wander the maze-like hallways of Capsule Corp. Even though he had been living there for well over 30 years, he could still get lost very easily if he ventured far enough away from the main complex.  
  
For fifteen minutes he'd been walking. He didn't know where on earth he was right now. But he didn't care. Every day was just the same old routine for him; wake up, eat, train, eat again, then sleep. Why should he give a rat's ass if he was lost? Would anyone else? He pushed Bulma away when she asked what was wrong. But he didn't need to tell people his problems. He didn't need them to care for him.  
  
'Then why do I feel so...'  
  
'...empty...?' He sneered at himself.  
  
'You've been an empty, cold-hearted bastard your whole life. Why let it bother you now?'  
  
Too deep in thought, he didn't notice that he had reached the end of the corridor he had been walking along. Only when he smacked his nose into the wall did he come out of his thoughtful stupor.  
  
"Kuso!" He cursed, rubbing his nose gently with his hand.  
  
After nursing his bruised nose, he turned around to look at his surroundings. As expected, he had no idea what part of Capsule Corp. he was in - it all looked the same to him. What he did notice though was that it seemed quieter than most parts - no office-workers or secretaries dashing about trying to meet deadlines, or scientists and professors in coffee- stained coats arguing over what they should invent next.  
  
'Which way did I come?' He wondered, looking down the three identical hallways in front of him.  
  
'Fucking woman! If she didn't make this place so damn complicated, I wouldn't be in this mess.'  
  
Frustrated, he smashed his fist into a nearby door, which let out a groan of pain as it tore away from its hinges. Bejiita smirked at the now horizontal door, then went inside the room.  
  
It was hard to see in the dark, so he fumbled for a light switch, and when he found it, flicked it on. The room seemed to be some kind of place for storing old computers, as there were around a hundred stacked up in the middle of the room, gathering dust.  
  
Disappointed at his uninteresting find, he was about to leave when he spotted a blue light coming from behind the pile of old PCs. Walking around them, he found that it was an old computer monitor which was giving off the eery glow.  
  
"Why would this be on?" He thought out loud, and sat down in the chair in front of it.  
  
Moving the mouse, Bejiita deactivated the screensaver and looked at the screen. It seemed to be some sort of box where you could type things in. He remembered Bulma rattling on about some stupid thing called a 'chat room', which matched its description.  
  
Curious, he typed 'Hello?' into the box and pressed 'Enter'.  
  
He waited a few seconds but nothing happened, so got up to leave. Suddenly he heard a strange buzzing noise. Looking back at the screen, he was surprised to see that someone had replied.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hello?  
  
funlovin: um, hi!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Again his curiosity got the best of him and he reseated himself at the keyboard.  
  
'Who is this person?'  
  
For some reason the idea of talking to a complete stranger excited him. He didn't have to be himself on here - he didn't have to be Bejiita.  
  
He had no idea why his handle was 'sExAy_saiyajin', but didn't know how to change it so left it as it was.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Who are you?  
  
funlovin: that would be telling!  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I am not in the mood for games. I demand you tell me who you are right now.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
He cursed. Wasn't the whole idea of this NOT to act like himself?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: lol! touchy arent ya?  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Touchy? I haven't touched you at all.  
  
funlovin: thats not what i meant! hehe ur funny  
  
funlovin: why does ur handle say sexay_saiyajin? are you a saiyajin?  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: No.  
  
funlovin: oh...  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: ...  
  
funlovin: gotta love the awkward silence!  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Whatever.  
  
funlovin: aw, geez, u need to lighten up  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Huh. Fine.  
  
funlovin: wow, u mean it? u'll be nice to me? :p  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: What is :p?  
  
funlovin: oh, i dunno, i saw some other people do it so i thought i would too  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: ...You're strange.  
  
funlovin: u too! u remind me of someone actually  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Is that so? Lucky guy.  
  
funlovin: hahaha!! u do have a sense of humour afterall :p  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hn.  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I have never used a computer before.  
  
funlovin: i can tell  
  
funlovin: what DO u like to do then?  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I don't see how that is any of your...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
'Be.. nice...'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I train.  
  
funlovin: really? what for?  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: To become the strongest.  
  
funlovin: the strongest what?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
'How stupid is this guy!?'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hn. Nevermind.  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: You also remind me of someone.  
  
funlovin: oh? whos that then  
  
sExAy_saiyajin sniggers  
  
funlovin: what!? who is it? whats so funny???  
  
------------------------------------  
  
'That baka...'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: You wouldn't know him.  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Anyway. What are you doing in a place like this? It's practically deserted.  
  
funlovin: well, i just went into my son's room and found his PC on  
  
funlovin: i was curious to see what he looks at on the internet and i found myself on here  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I see. Don't you have anything better to do than snoop around your brat's room?  
  
funlovin blushes  
  
funlovin: well, i did have plans today! they were just cancelled by my friend...  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: What were you planning to do?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bejiita couldn't believe he was actually enjoying making smalltalk with someone on the internet. It was very rare that he would even start a conversation, let alone make one.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: well i was gonna go spar  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Spar? You fight?  
  
funlovin: yeah! i love it  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Heh. Me too.  
  
funlovin: really? thats great! i have other friends who fight, but they arent as strong as the one i was gonna spar with today  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hn. And how strong is he?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
For some unknown reason, he began to get jealous. This person obviously admired the guy he was going to spar with, who was a measly weak ningen! If only he could see how strong HE was. He would be overawed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: um.. pretty strong i guess. not as strong as me though. but hes the best challenge i can get  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I bet I could beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
funlovin: lol! getting jealous r we? ;)  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Iie! I was just stating a fact.  
  
funlovin: confident!  
  
funlovin: oh hey my son's home now... i guess i better go :(  
  
funlovin: it was nice talkin to ya!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bejiita panicked, 'What!? He can't go already!!'  
  
Even though he'd only known this person for fifteen minutes or so, he had a gut feeling that he shouldn't let him go.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Can I see you tomorrow?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
'Che! You're gonna sound too keen!'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: um, sure! i was gonna ask, but i didnt know if u liked me or not :p  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Of course I... like you baka.  
  
funlovin: awwww ^_^ ok ill cu tomorro then!  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Okay.  
  
funlovin: dont miss me 2 much :p  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: ...lol.  
  
sExAy_saiyajin leaves the room  
  
funlovin leaves the room  
  
------------------------------------  
  
*sigh* I apologise for the lack of organisation in this. I used bold, italics, and FF.net mucked it all up. So it might look a bit confusing in places. *looks sad*  
  
But anyway... what did you think? ^_^  
  
Shameless plug: If you have time, please visit - it's my new site! And you know how hard it is to get traffic when you first put up a site ^-^;. 


	2. Oujis behind bushes

Shameless plug: Please visit my new site: http: //www. dragonballgirl.net (without the spaces), if you have any time! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ/GT. Me wish me did own DBZ/GT.  
  
Warning: This fic contains YAOI. That means if you can't stand the thought of two guys humping each other, then stay away! ^_~  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Oh and I visited your site - it's lovely! ^_^ And I would love for you to put my ficcy up on there. (I have no idea why though - I think it's pretty crap... -.-;)  
  
'Net Naughtiness: Chapter 2  
  
*BEEP BEEP* ... *BEEP BEEP*...*BEEP BEEP*...*BEEP BEEP*...*BE-*SMASH!*  
  
"Stuhhpid...fuffing fingh..." Bejiita mumbled from beneath the bedcovers.  
  
"BEJIITA!!" He winced at his wife's screeching , "That is the 6th alarm clock that you've destroyed! One more and I swear I'll---OOOH!!"  
  
"You'll do what, woman? Burn my food to a crisp? Nag my ears off? Not fix the gravity machine? Have an affair with some idiotic ningen? I think you do all of those already."  
  
Bulma stood with her mouth agape, "H-how did you know about..."  
  
"How did I know about you and the weasly desert-thief? Heh. Simple really. I smelt him on you."  
  
A bewildered look adorned her face, "...you smelt him? Wha-how?"  
  
"A Saiya-jin's sense of smell is far superior to that of a human's. We can smell things not even dogs can pick up," he left the bed and advanced towards her slowly, "We can smell arousal," another step, "we can smell the SEX you've been enjoying,"another, "we can smell the sickening stench of adoration and idolatry just weeping from your body," she began to back away, "and best of all... we can smell FEAR!" He grabbed her by the throat and held her up against the wall.  
  
"Ggg--nghack..AAHHG.. Bej--jjita..URRGH y-y-you're hurting mee! GHHACKKH"  
  
She squirmed in his vice-like grip, her legs kicking against his chest. But he held her there effortlessly, not even acknowledging the bruises her thrashing legs were inflicting.  
  
"P-plee-ase URRGHK BEjiita... .AAHhah!!!...LEt me DOOWNGH!!" Bulma's face started to turn red, and the hands that were previously trying to unclasp his from her neck now began to frantically claw at his arms.  
  
He chuckled, "I advise you don't do that - you might break a nail."  
  
She was just about ready to let out a scream for help when he suddenly released her and let her drop to the floor. Bejiita stood there and stared at her with disgust as she curled up into a ball and began to cry, her head tucked between her knees.  
  
"You're not worth it." He spat, before leaving the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was in the kitchen now, and once again bored like hell.  
  
'Heh. The onna'll never fix my gravity room now. Might as well go and spar with the peasant.'  
  
On his way out of Capsule Corp.'s main complex, he bumped into Trunks, who almost jumped through the ceiling when he saw Bejiita.  
  
"What's wrong with you, brat? Never seen a father before?" He smirked.  
  
"Aah, 'tousan, I was, umm..." Trunks stumbled, trying to find an excuse for his jumpy behaviour.  
  
"I don't care what you were doing, boy." He stated bluntly, before pushing past him and through the main entrance's glass doors.  
  
"What's up with him? No, wait. He always acts like that. Nothing to worry about." Trunks scratched the back of his head, chuckling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Bejiita landed at Gokuu's house, he noticed that the burly Saiya-jin was already outside and doing his kata. Taking advantage of his unacknowledged presence, he crept behind a nearby bush and watched with interest as Gokuu performed his exercises with a gracefulness you would not expect from someone with such a brawny form.  
  
His eyes wandered over Gokuu's rippling muscles, which were gleaming in the sunlight from all the sweat. He sniffed the air for his musky scent. Yes, he liked that smell very much.  
  
'W-wait! What the fuck am I thinking about?' He mentally berated himself for thinking such things; a growl escaping from his throat.  
  
Unfortunately Gokuu heard it and looked towards Bejiita's direction.  
  
'Kuso!'  
  
He ducked behind the bush hoping that Gokuu would dismiss the feral sound as wildlife and not the furiously-blushing Saiya-jin prince, but knew it was near-impossible seeing as Gokuu could detect ki.  
  
"Anou... Bejiita, what are you doing behind that bush?" He asked, a curious look upon his face.  
  
"I... I was..."  
  
'Come on you idiot!'  
  
"I was testing to see if your ki-detecting skills were up to scratch!" He smirked.  
  
'Not bad.'  
  
A look of skepticism crossed Gokuu's face when Bejiita gave his answer, but it was gone in a fraction of a second and the infamous Son grin was plastered back onto his handsome features.  
  
"Ah, okay!"  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, anou... seeing as you're here, why don't we have a spar?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
Bejiita smirked. Gokuu knew him well.  
  
"Hai. Why not."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gokuu had used Instant Transmission to transport them to a clearing in a forest, somewhere just outside Satan City. It looked like it had been used by him before.  
  
"I used to come here with Gohan to train. I don't use it that much anymore. If I ever want to train I usually just do it outside my house."  
  
"Hn. Whatever. Let's go."  
  
Gokuu sighed. Whenever he tried to make conversation with the prince, he would be brushed off and told to 'be quiet' or 'shut up'. Bejiita would also label him 'peasant' or 'third-class' or 'baka'. The last one seemed to be a favourite of his. And although he never showed it, the names he was called left a dent in him. He'd managed convince himself that Bejiita never really meant them and that they were used half-heartedly, but recently he hadn't been able to put up any defense against them and now he felt like he was being hammered with hate. But, of course, he never said anything. He didn't want the Saiya-jin no Ouji think he was weak...  
  
Bejiita fell into a fighting stance, and Gokuu quickly followed; shaking off his thoughts and focusing on the fight to come.  
  
They circled each other for a few seconds before Gokuu made the first move and rushed forward to land a punch in Bejiita's face, which was easily blocked and countered by an elbow in the back.  
  
'What the hell? He could have blocked that easily!' Bejiita thought to himself.  
  
He wasn't given any time to think about it further, though, as Gokuu launched himself towards him, his left arm extending to land a blow in Bejiita's gut, which was about to be blocked when all of a sudden Gokuu disappeared and reappeared behind Bejiita, smashing him in his back instead, which caused him to fall forwards. Gokuu prepared to kick him in the stomach while he was down, but just as his leg shot out, Bejiita's arms grabbed a hold of it and swung him round, then threw him to the ground.  
  
'Sloppy today, aren't we?'  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kakarotto!? I came here expecting a decent fight. If you can't give me one, there is no point in me being here!"  
  
He didn't move from the small crater he was wedged in, instead looking up at the sky as he talked, "Bejiita..."  
  
Bejiita froze. He hadn't hurt him that badly had he?  
  
"Anou... Bejiita, I'm sorry. I'm not feelin' too good today. We'll spar another time, okay?"  
  
"Usually I wouldn't concern myself with the state of your wellbeing, but if I'm about to lose the only decent spar-partner I can get around here, then-- -"  
  
"--Iie, I'm okay. We'll spar soon." He sat up and looked over to him, "I gotta do something, anyway."  
  
The ouji growled. What was more important then sparring with him? What could be more important then fighting? Then he remembered. He was supposed to meet that guy on the chat room again today! If he didn't move his ass now, he would probably miss him.  
  
"Uh, fine Kakarotto. Ja ne." And with that he blasted off into the sky, leaving a bewildered Gokuu staring after his ki trail.  
  
"He seemed to be in more of a hurry than me," he sighed, "Oh well, I guess it's for the best. I can never get through to him anyway." His frown turned into a smile, "Maybe I'll ask sExAy_saiyajin what he thinks!" He couldn't help but laugh at his internet-friend's handle.  
  
"I feel like I've known him for ages and I only met him yesterday!" He said to himself, before using Instant Transmission to teleport back to his house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thought I'd leave it there for now... I hope this chapter was okay. ^_^ 


	3. Boxes and a guinea pig

Shameless plug: Please visit my new site http:// www.dragonballgirl. net (without the spaces) if you have any time. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ/GT. Me wish me did own DBZ/GT.  
  
Warning: This fic contains YAOI. That means if you don't like the though of two men humping each other, stay away! ^_~  
  
A/N: I'm gonna try and make this chappy a bit longer for you guys, for some reason I nearly ALWAYS stop typing around the 1300 word mark. I'll try and get that up today.  
  
'Net Naughtiness: Chapter 3  
  
sExAy_saiyajin enters the room  
  
funlovin enters the room  
  
funlovin: hey!!!  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hey.  
  
funlovin gasps  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: What? Am I not allowed to say that?  
  
funlovin: no, no... i just...  
  
funlovin giggles  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Excited to see me, then?  
  
funlovin: yeah!! i couldn't wait to see you all day  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Heh heh.  
  
funlovin sighs happily  
  
funlovin: ...i love you...  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I love you too...  
  
funlovin: i can't wait to see you  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Me neither.  
  
funlovin: ah! kuso! dad's home! i'll talk to ya later, Trunks-kun  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Okay Goten-koi, I love you, bye.  
  
funlovin: ai shiteru! ja ne!!  
  
funlovin exits the room  
  
sExAy_saiyajin exits the room  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- (A/N: *snickers* bet i had you then for a second, hmm?)  
  
Trunks sighed contentedly at the screen. He was so glad that he and Goten were a couple now. Even though they couldn't see each other much - because of school and work -, they were both mad about each other. And even though they had to use a computer often to talk to each other, at least they could keep in contact.  
  
He got up out of the chair and left the room in the deserted part of Capsule Corp., heading towards the main complex. It was necessary to have the computer set up in such a secretive place because their relationship was still not official. Trunks knew how much his mother wanted grandchildren, and he didn't want to upset her.  
  
Not now, especially. She had been acting very strange recently, and Trunks had begun to worry.  
  
He didn't know what the reason behind it was, but she was unusually subdued. She rarely stopped to talk to him, and even when she did it was just a few words and a nod. Something was not right at all. He guessed it was to do with his father; she and him were always having fights, and didn't ask because he respected his mother's privacy. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if he SHOULD ask her.  
  
'Ah well, it's probably nothing too serious.'  
  
Still deep in his thoughts, Trunks didn't notice the figure of his father approaching him. And by the time he did, it was too late; he rebounded off of him and landed hard on his butt.  
  
"Itai..." He moaned, rubbing his sore backside.  
  
"Baka. You should watch where you're going." Bejiita smirked at him, "What are you doing in this part of the building anyway, brat?"  
  
"Uh..." He realised he had bumped into him whilst still in the desolate section of Capsule Corp., "I... I was just looking for..." He spotted a nearby box cupboard, "Boxes! Yes, boxes. I was looking for boxes...for...uhh...my...guinea pig!! I just bought one." He grinned cheesily and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Bejiita sweatdropped. The boy sure was lame at making up excuses. "Hn. Whatever." And brushed him off non-chalantly for the second time that day.  
  
Trunks watched the retreating back of his father. "What's HE doing here, that's what I'd like to know." He then blushed, "Guinea pigs!? Where did I get that one from..."  
  
Standing up and brushing himself off, he went to raid the kitchen of its contents before getting back to his work.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin enters the room  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hm, no-one here yet. I'll wait.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
funlovin enters the room  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Finally. I've been waiting for you for ages, baka.  
  
funlovin: oh, sorry!! hee hee, i just had to shoo my son away  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hn. Same with mine.  
  
funlovin: oh u have a son too?  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hai.  
  
funlovin: ...are u gonna tell me about him? :p  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: No. It's not very interesting.  
  
funlovin: aww! how culd u say that about ur own SON!  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: It's easy really. I just typed it in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bejiita smirked to himself. It was fun having a sense of humour...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: hahahaah! good one :p  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I know.  
  
funlovin sighs  
  
funlovin: actually to tell the truth, im feelin a bit down today  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Why is that?  
  
funlovin: well, um its kinda hard to explain  
  
funlovin: i got my eye on this guy  
  
funlovin: but he sort of... h8s me...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was surprised. How could anyone hate such a nice person?  
  
'I could teach the bastard a lesson or two'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: And why is that?  
  
funlovin: well... i dunno, he just wont open up to me much  
  
funlovin: i try talkin to him but he doesnt really take any notice of me  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Then he is a fool. You should destroy him.  
  
funlovin: lol! i dont think that the answer  
  
funlovin: sounds kinda mushy, but i dont think id be able to live without him  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bejiita was hurt. How could he care for such an ignorant, selfish, bakayarou!? It pissed him off royally. Especially when there was someone like HIM who would be glad to have someone like 'funlovin'...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: ...Then you are an even bigger fool than him.  
  
funlovin feels sad  
  
funlovin: i though u were on my side? :(  
  
funlovin: thought**  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: How could you possibly have feelings for someone who ignores you? Doesn't know you're there?  
  
funlovin: well... actually i havent told him yet...  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Humph. I bet even if you did tell him, his attitude wouldn't change. I've known people like him. They never change.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Like me...'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: u shuldnt be such a pessimist yknow  
  
funlovin: whats there to live for if u never see the positive side of things?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bejiita was gobsmacked. He'd never thought someone like this could come out with such a phylosiphical statement. Especially one that made sense  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Whatever. Just shut up about it already.  
  
funlovin: :(  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: And stop using those idiotic faces. It's pathetic.  
  
funlovin: geez!! ur just like him! all mean and nasty and horrible  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Uh w-wait! I didn't mean it to come out like that!!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: ...Sorry.  
  
funlovin sighs  
  
funlovin: im gonna go now ok  
  
funlovin: i dont feel like talkin much nemore  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: No, don't go. I'm sorry I said those things. I suppose I am like that guy.  
  
funlovin: naw, i didnt mean that, i was just upset sorry  
  
funlovin: hey u seem like a trustworthy and serious guy, do u wanna meet up or somethn? to talk i mean  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He froze.  
  
'How can I talk to him in real life!? He would dispise me!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: I...I can't do that I'm afraid.  
  
funlovin: y? r u a woman or somethin? LOL :p  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bejiita blushed.  
  
'How dare he mock me!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: No! Of course not. I will meet you. Where?  
  
funlovin: gr8!! um do u kno where capsule corp is? i can meet u outside there  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Capsule Corp.? Hn. Fine.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Don't have to walk a long way...' He smirked to himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: k, how about... um, well, now? i aint doin anythin at the mo  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Uh, sure.  
  
funlovin: u dont sound so keen :(  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: No, no, I am.  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Er, I mean I'm not.  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Wait, I am. OH KUSO!  
  
funlovin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!1 ur really funny i cant wait 2 meet u  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bejiita was getting a little uneasy. He really wasn't this funny in real life. He was boring, arrogant, sarcastic, and generally not very fun to be with. But he COULD be. If he tried. But if he tried, he would get embarassed...  
  
That's all it came down to, really; self-confidence. He just didn't have ANY. Afraid that he would make a fool of himself in any situation.  
  
So Bejiita may not be very... sociable, but he could at least try and make a few improvements to his general behaviour.  
  
If he wanted this guy to like him, he'd have to make himself seem approachable, and not all scary and threatening. For one, he was gonna have to stop cussing every single thing whenever something made him angry. Two, he would need to be able to make conversation.  
  
'That can't be too hard. Just ask questions and answer any when you're given them.' He nodded. That didn't seem to hard.  
  
Three... smile.  
  
'...Can't do that...'  
  
Smiling! That was the hardest thing on the planet for him to do. He negotiated with himself. No smiling, but keep the ever-present frown off of his face. Replace it with something neutral.  
  
He nodded again, 'I should be okay if I stick to all that.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: um, hello?  
  
funlovin: S_S u there?  
  
funlovin whistles  
  
funlovin sees a tumbleweed blow past  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Uh, sorry. I was thinking.  
  
funlovin: really? about what?  
  
sExAy_saiyajin smirks  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Hn. Give me one good reason why I should tell you.  
  
funlovin: aww, becuz ur my buddy!  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Buddy?  
  
funlovin: sheesh, u dont kno what a buddy is? where u been all this time? mars? :p  
  
sExAy_saiyajin growls  
  
funlovin: ok, ok! buddy just means friend  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'He thinks of me as his friend? I've... never had one of those before...'  
  
It was sad, but true. Bejiita had never really been able to trust anyone throughout his childhood - he was always backstabbed just when he thought he had someone to rely on. Even when he came to Chikyuu-sei he had never been able to really bond with anyone. Including Bulma.  
  
Well, there was one person... Kakarotto. But he still didn't quite know what was going on concerning his relationship with him. They weren't quite friends, but... there was something there. Bejiita didn't know what it was, but he knew that he was too scared to find out. He was frightened of something...and he wasn't quite sure what it was, but knew that he couldn't get close to Kakarotto.  
  
That's why he had to keep on pushing him away. Bejiita didn't really want to, but it was for the best. No-one could ever know about his past... no- one could get close to him and hurt him again...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
funlovin sighs overdramatically  
  
funlovin: have u spaced out again?!  
  
funlovin: come on... talk to me... uh,  
  
funlovin: wait i just thought... i dont kno ur name!  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: My apologies. I had to do something.  
  
funlovin: yay! hes back!  
  
funlovin: so whats ur name? i cant call u sExAy_saiyajin in real life :p  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: Heh heh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My name is..." He breathed as he typed it in, "...Bejiita."  
  
He was just about to hit 'Enter' when he heard a loud crash followed by some cussing just outside the room. It was a female voice.  
  
'Bulma...'  
  
Quickly typing in a goodbye and another apology, he told him to meet him in 1 hour, and that he had to go, then exited the window.  
  
Unfortunately he hadn't seen what 'funlovin' had last typed. -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
funlovin: well while ur deciding whether to tell me ur name or not, ill tell u mine  
  
funlovin: im Gokuu - nice 2 meetcha!  
  
sExAy_saiyajin: sorry got to go, meet me later in 1 hour ,bye  
  
sExAy_saiyajin exits the room  
  
funlovin: anou... well at least he wants to me me! better get ready  
  
funlovin exits the room  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There we go. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible... I will write an even longer one next time. I can tell you that in the next instalment, Bejiita and Gokuu DO meet up, with some confusion... tune in next time for another exciting episode of DRAGONBALL Z!!!!  
  
Please tell me I did not do that... -_-;; 


	4. ChocolateCovered Oujis and more boxes!

Shameless plug: Please visit my new site http:// www.dragonballgirl. net (without the spaces) if you have any time. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ/GT. Me wish me did own DBZ/GT.  
  
Warning: This fic contains YAOI. That means if you don't like the though of two men humping each other, stay away! ^_~  
  
A/N: I am sooooooo so so so sorry for the late update... I've been working hard on the site and just learnt CSS. Please forgive me! ;_;  
  
'Net Naughtiness - Chapter 4  
  
'What the hell does that damn onna want now?!' Bejiita thought irritably as he exited the computer room.  
  
"What are you doing down here woman?" He asked her as she picked herself up from the floor. It looked like she had'nt been looking where she was going and had walked into a stack of boxes.  
  
"Where did these come from? I don't remember these being here before..." She muttered herself, still not acknowledging the Ouji's presence.  
  
"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you onna!"  
  
"Wha--?" Bulma looked up to see a pissed-looking Bejiita who was standing with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.  
  
"Now that I have you attention," he began, pausing to smirk at the startled look on her face, "You can tell me why you're down here."  
  
"Well, Trunks told me you were down here, and, well... I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You know, about Yamucha?"  
  
He sneered, "I don't need your pity, woman. And anyway, I couldn't give a rat's ass WHO you're having an affair with. I'm really not interested."  
  
And with that he pushed past her, strolling down the corridor confidently, a big fat satisfied grin on his face.  
  
Bulma stood there, staring at the space where the Saiya-jin prince had been.  
  
'Wha...what just happened? He just acts like he doesn't care! After all those years, he doesn't give a fuck what happens to our relationship!? ARRGH! That man, he's so infuriating!! Hm, but wait - this means I can be with Yamucha and not feel guilty! Ha, I'm alright with it then.' She nodded to herself, before turning to clear up the boxes scattered around her.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Still grinning like a looney, Bejiita made his way to Capsule Corp.'s kitchen. He wasn't really too sure why he was feeling so good, but he relished it. It wasn't often that he could say he was in a happy mood.  
  
'I must be excited about seeing that internet man.'  
  
He frowned slightly. So what if he was meeting this guy? He's nothing special.  
  
'Or is he?'  
  
Bejiita sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the clock on the wall opposite. There was still 50 minutes until he would meet him.  
  
'What am I going to do during the time I'm waiting?'  
  
He tapped his fingers on the table, his eyes scanning the room for anything interesting. They landed on a chocolate fudge cake which was in the corner of the room, just beneath the window. It looked like Bunni had been baking, and had left the cake there to cool.  
  
Instinctively looking around himself to make sure no-one was about, he slid over to where the delicious pastry was set, pulling out a knife from one of the drawers and cutting into it hurriedly.  
  
'Mmm...'  
  
His mouth was practically drooling by the time he'd managed to shovel as much as possible into a bowl, and wasted no time in covering the cake back up; instead he grabbed a handful of it and jammed as much of it into his mouth as he could, letting out happy sighs and orgasmic "mmm"'s every few seconds.  
  
Soon the bowl was clear of its contents, and he slumped back into his chair, patting his stomach whilst letting out a deafeninig burp.  
  
'That was delicious! So the onna's mother is good for something.' He smirked.  
  
Looking at the clock again, Bejiita noticed in annoyance that only 5 minutes had passed during his cake-scoffing. He took to licking the remnants of chocolate and fudge off of his fingers, his eyes closing as his tongue glided tentatively over the tips, creating a mildly arousing sensation. Suddenly an image of Gokuu popped into his head and he almost choked on his hand, his eyes wide and taking up half of his head.  
  
'Nani!? Why the hell would I--'  
  
He was cut off from his thoughts by the door bell, which was ringing.  
  
'Can't anyone leave me alone!?'  
  
Bejiita was about to shout for Bulma to answer it, but remembered that he had left her in a distant part of Capsule Corp., and would never hear him.  
  
Growling quietly, he heaved himself out of his chair (all that cake had made him feel rather bloated), and went to answer the door.  
  
*DING DONG* *DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DON--*  
  
"--Shut up! Fucking hell! I'm coming you idiot!"  
  
Swinging the door open, he was about to give the annoying doorbell-ringer an earful, but stopped dead when he saw that it was the person he was just FANTASISING about; Gokuu.  
  
"Oh, hi Bejiita! Um, is Bulma in?" He asked in his usual chirpy voice, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
'I hate it when he does that.' Bejiita thought to himself, subconsciously scowling.  
  
"What do you want, baka?!" He spat, giving Gokuu one of his death glares.  
  
"Geez Bejiita, do you always have to bite my head off?" Gokuu asked him, pouting.  
  
'Okay, I REALLY hate that. It looks too cute.'  
  
His face contorted into a mixed look of shock and disgust.  
  
'DID I JUST SAY CUTE!? THE ALL-POWERFUL SAIYA-JIN NO OUJI DOES NOT USE THE WORD __***CUTE***__!! AND ESPECIALLY WHEN REFERRING TO A NO-GOOD THIRD- CLASS IDIOT!!'  
  
Whilst the 'All-Powerful Saiya-jin no Ouji' was mentally shouting at himself, Gokuu was standing there watching the various humourous expressions which appeared on his face.  
  
'Uh... I wonder what he's thinking about?'  
  
Then he noticed it. And then he wondered how he didn't notice it before. Gokuu stood staring at a certain part of the older Saiya-jin's face, his mouth in a curious 'O' shape.  
  
'Okay... calm down calm down! It was just a mistake. These ningens use that word a lot so you're bound to pick it up. You didn't mean it.'  
  
After reassuring himself a few hundred times that he was not mentally ill, he focused again on Gokuu, who now had a long trail of drool hanging out the side of his mouth.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Bejiita shouted at him, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Gokuu suddenly snapped back to reality and wiped away the excess saliva, a massive Son grin once again plastered on his features.  
  
"Well?" He demanded, his patience for the younger Saiya-jin wearing thin.  
  
"Sorry 'Jiita, it's just that..." he giggled, "You have chocolate all around your mouth!!"  
  
He was confused at first, but then turned to look at his reflection in a nearby window and his mouth was, indeed, covered with chocolate. Flushing beet red, he turned back to Gokuu, "YEAH I KNOW I HAVE CHOCOLATE AROUND MY MOUTH!! IT'S... IT'S TO TEASE YOU, BAKA!! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE CHOCOLATE!!" The Ouji grinned at the shocked look on Gokuu's face, thinking that he'd made up a brilliant excuse. Afterall, he knew the younger Saiya- jin was aware of his tendency to do drastic things to one-up him.  
  
"Bejiita... you mean you wanted me to kiss you?" Gokuu was now also a deep shade of red.  
  
"NANI!?" Bejiita screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head.  
  
'HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THAT--'  
  
And then he thought back to his excuse. Chocolate around his mouth to tease Gokuu. Hm. Let's see what's wrong with that then... chocolate... tease...mouth...KISSING!!  
  
"NOOOO!! I did not mean that!!! I meant-- Well I-- OH!! You're such a fucking idiot!!" He cried, going deeper and deeper red.  
  
Gokuu joined suit and soon they were both as crimson as Bejiita-sei.  
  
Not a word was uttered for a whole minute, and instead they both stood there occassionally throwing embarrassed glances at each other, and shuffling the dirt with their feet.  
  
Gokuu broke the silence, "Sorry about that Bejiita. Heh heh. Um, anyway, I'm here because I gotta meet someone, and well I'm just gonna ask Bulma if I can spar out here until it's time."  
  
Bejiita looked up at him when he mentioned something about meeting someone.  
  
"Who are you meeting? Why don't you meet them at your own house Kakarotto, this isn't a social club!"  
  
"Well sorry Bejiita, but Capsule Corp. was the first place that came to my mind, and so I thought... well I thought it would be alright. And don't worry, we won't get in the way of your training or anything. We're just gonna be talking."  
  
"Hn."  
  
'Strange... how could he be meeting someone when *I* am supposed to be meeting someone? Must just be a coincidence.'  
  
Gokuu coughed, catching Bejiita's attention again.  
  
"Could I get past please?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
But Bejiita did not move.  
  
"Well, I-- if you could just--" Gokuu started, but stopped when he noticed the prince's flat, unconvinced 'I'm-not-moving-for-any-third-class-baka' look on his face.  
  
Sighing, he squeezed himself past Bejiita's solid frame, accidentally brushing his groin against Bejiita's thigh in the process, which almost made him choke from the pleasurable sensation it caused. After a brisk goodbye, he hurried down the hall to the kitchen with his hands covering his crotch.  
  
Thankfully (A/N: Or unthankfully for us hentais ^_~), Bejiita hadn't noticed any of this and stood rigid in the door frame, his arms in their usual crossed position upon his chest.  
  
He was just about to head towards the gravity room to pass the rest of the time before the meeting, when he remembered that his face was still laden with chocolate. Licking some from his lips, he turned to go inside and wash the rest off, when suddenly another image of Gokuu popped into his head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Well I hope you will accept this little offering until next time... again I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter.  
  
*Bejiita* So you should be!  
  
Hey! I thought I left you back at the site.  
  
*Bejiita* *laughs* You don't think that would keep the all-powerful Saiya- jin no Ou--  
  
--Yeah yeah whatever! Anyway I have some reeeeally cool news!! I just won a crap load of Super Battle Collection Bandai action figures off of eBay, and I was thinking maybe I should make little plays up with the characters! I have a digital camera and everything, and I could put it in the humor section! It would be really cool and I could stick you and Gokuu inside the Saiya-jin space pod and make it seem you are doing naughty things!!  
  
*Bejiita* ...You are obsessed onna!  
  
I know! Isn't it great!? ^o^  
  
*Bejiita* *sweatdrops* 


End file.
